


Halloween's Not Just a Movie

by aceschwarz222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Oblivious Thor, Thor Feels, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: It's the annual Halloween movie night at the Avengers Tower! They get the surprise of their life when Thor joins them for the first time. Someone apparently forgot to explain what Halloween was to the Asgardian god, and when he encounters a T-Rex outside the Tower...well, things get interesting.





	Halloween's Not Just a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> Thor: Good news! We're all safe! I caught this dragon wandering around outside!  
> Steve: Thor, it's Halloween. That's a kid in a dragon costume.
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written in MONTHS, so I apologize if my writing is rusty...

A flash of lightning lit up the sky as the Avengers prepared for their annual Halloween movie night.

“Thor’s here!” Steve announced as he shook open a bag of popcorn.

“About time,” Tony sighed, flopping on the couch. He stared at the blue screen of the TV as Nat set up the DVD. “I love having hundreds of trick-or-treaters, but I am so ready to get the crap scared out of me.”

Bucky grinned and poked fun at his friend. “Aww, c’mon. Some of those kids were really cute!”

“I liked the ones dressed up as you, Bucky,” Wanda piped up from the kitchen. She was making her famous hot chocolate. Bucky blushed at the compliment, but the smile on his face showed how he really felt.

Mini Caps, Iron Mans, Buckys, Falcons, Scarlet Witches, and even Visions and Black Widows had visited the Tower for a glimpse at the superheroes. And the full-sized candy bars Tony always kept on reserve for Halloween. If you wanted a full-sized Snickers in the city, you knew just where to go.

“Greetings, friends!” Thor’s voice boomed from the hallway near the elevator. “I have some good news!”

“Hey, Thor!” Sam called. He smacked Bucky in the back of the head with a pillow before settling on the couch next to Tony. “What good news?” he asked as Bucky chucked the pillow back his way. A small pillow war ensued.

“I have taken care of your dinosaur problem!” Thor announced happily. His voice got louder as he approached the festivities. “I thought you said they were extinct? You Midgardians must get a handle on these things!”

“Dinosaur problem?” Steve asked. He walked out of the kitchen and gasped. “Thor! What did you do?!”

Everyone rushed over at the urgency in Steve’s voice. Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Thor stood beaming in the kitchen, his long hair flowing and eyes glistening from the travel over the Bifrost. However, he was also holding an inflatable T-Rex by the scruff of the neck.

“Thor!” Nat yelled. “That’s not a dinosaur!”

Thor squinted at his prize. “Yes it is. I saw one of the TV once. It most certainly looked like this.”

Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands. “No, you idiot! That’s a kid dressed in a Halloween costume!”

The T-Rex tried to nod in agreement, but its head merely flopped from side to side.

“What do you mean Halloween costume?” Thor asked. “I thought Halloween was the name of the movie we are going to watch. Is it not?”

“It is,” Bucky explained. “But tonight is also Halloween.”

Thor just stared at them blankly.

“Halloween?” Tony asked. “The holiday?”

Silence.

Nat walked over and carefully released Thor’s grip on the T-Rex. It fell to the floor with a bounce and the costume started to deflate.

“Thor,” she said gently, “Halloween’s not just a movie. It’s also a holiday where kids dress up and go to different houses for candy.”

Thor blinked once, twice, and then three times. “You Midgardians and your strange traditions,” he finally replied, shaking his head. “It is a miracle you all have not perished already.”

Tony rolled his eyes and knelt down next to the T-Rex, who had begun to disentangle themselves from the remnants of their costume. “You okay, kid?”

A teenager poked their head out of the costume, a look of pure terror on their face. “Uh...y-yeah.” They looked up at Thor in pure terror. “You’re really strong.”

Thor grinned. “I know.”

“You came here for candy?” Wanda asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

The teen nodded and gained some confidence back in their voice. “I know I’m not a little kid, but this is my favorite time of year!” Their face fell, and their voice became filled with sadness. “But no one wanted to give candy to a teenager, so I haven’t even gotten anything yet.”

If Wanda had read everyone’s minds, she would have heard a collective “awww” from the Avengers. Everyone suddenly sprung into action.

Tony and Steve found copious amounts of duct tape and began patching up the holes where Thor’s grip had poked through the costume. Nat and Bucky raided Tony’s candy pantry and gathered as many full-sized candy bars as they could. Wanda found a disposable mug and poured the teen a cup of her hot chocolate.

Soon, the costume was inflated, and the teen was back to being a (slightly duct taped) T-Rex. “Woah!” the yelped as Bucky and Nat came back with a large plastic pumpkin and armfuls of candy. Bucky handed the teen the pumpkin, and everyone could feel the teen’s smile and renewed enthusiasm from across the room.

“Thank you!” the teen gushed, stepping towards Nat and the candy.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nat chided. “What do you say?”

The T-Rex cocked its head to the side, and then gasped. “Oh!”

“Trick or treat!”


End file.
